Your Face
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: Just when she gets her second chance... She loses it... *Bad Summary I know...*


Your Face  
By: Silver Dreamcatcher  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song!  
This is a song fic to the song your face by Mandy Moore  
  
Your face  
I'm still not over  
Your face  
Headlights break through the rain  
Over London's winter light  
I came all the way here tonight  
To look into your eyes  
I came all the way here tonight  
Just to see you  
  
"Heero……Noooooooooooooooooooo!" A shrill scream sliced through the midnight air, closely followed by the screeching of tires and a large crash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heero? Wow, I wouldn't expect to see you in London! What brings you here?"  
"Relena? You've changed."  
She blushed at the complement, then looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to get to a meeting. Why don't we get together tonight and talk? Around eight-thirty maybe."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your face  
Holds me over  
Your face  
It wipes away the rain  
With a hundred summer skies  
And every time I talk to you  
It's like I'm alright  
And every time I talk to you  
I get a little closer to light  
  
"Please don't leave me Heero! I can't lose you again! Not forever!"  
  
You are the face  
That heaven showed me  
When I needed someone  
Someone to love  
And say  
You showed me  
The quiet kind of love behind your face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sure. How about at that little Italian restaurant on Bake Street?"  
"Sounds great! See you then." Relena grinned joyfully and turned to walk away. When she was about three feet away, she turned around and looked into Heero's eyes. "And, by the way, thanks for giving me a chance!" She smiled softly one more time, then disappeared, leaving a very shocked Heero to only stare after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Your face  
Let me show the world  
Your Face  
All the stars and suns above  
Are jealous in it's light  
You steal the sky away from there  
Bringing it aside  
You steal the sky away from them  
And bring it to life  
  
"You can't lave me alone! I can't make it without you!" blood, there was so much blood, "please, lord, no…" Relena distantly noted the sound of the sirens approaching and the paramedics taking Heero. She didn't even realize the men had given her sedatives when they feared it might be too much for her to handle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You look wonderful Relena," Heero whispered into her ear as they were led to a small corner booth dimly lit with tall candles  
  
"So do you. What have you been up to? It's been hard without you…I…" what was she supposed to say? 'I love you…please don't leave me all alone again'?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Cause you are the face  
That heaven showed me  
  
"He's going into cardiac arrest!"  
  
When I needed someone  
Someone to love  
  
"He's flatlining! CLEAR!" beeeeep  
"CLEAR!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena, what you said earlier today…about giving you a chance…what did you mean by that?"  
  
"I want so much to try to get it to work with us, Heero," that smile was what got him. Innocence to such a degree was beyond his understanding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And stay  
You showed me  
  
Blood mixed with rain still caked her skin when the doctors came out and led her into a room and sat her in a chair, "I have to be honest with you miss Dorlin. For a moment we lost him. He isn't in the best condition at the moment. I'm afraid you aren't allowed in yet. We still need to keep a close eye on him for awhile. We've called you brother. He's on his way to pick you up now. Why don't you go home, clean yourself up, take these tranquilizers and get some rest. I know this is hard for you, but you really need to get some rest."  
  
"But I…I need to see him, please, just for a minute. Please…" nothing seemed real to her. The crash, Heero lying sprawled on the road, the blood pouring from his body - she didn't think there was so much blood in his body, not even the hospital seemed real.  
  
This woman obviously cared deeply for the man lying nearly dead in the hospital bed down the hall, "Alright, but only for a minute. He needs his rest and, to be honest, so do you."  
  
The quiet kind of love behind your face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It was great seeing you again, Heero. I'm so glad we are going to try this whole relationship thing."  
  
"Relena, look out!" a car had lost control and was barreling toward s Relena's body. There was only one thing he could do in time, so he did it. He ran and pushed her out of the way, right before the car smashed into his body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Never had Relena seen Heero so frail. This wasn't happening. Heero Yuy was a warrior. He wasn't weak. He had done this for her. He had risked his life for her.  
  
"Don't die on me, my precious warrior. Please, lord, please. You sent him from heaven but don't take him from me yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye.  
  
Quiet kind of love  
Behind your face 


End file.
